The Sister That Never Was
by roxygirl2456
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* The day she was found, meant trouble. She loves her brothers more than anything, and this road trip wasn't so bad. Until she got that letter, the letter that would change Amanda's life forever. First Story Ever So R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Up

22 years ago

John's POV

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now Dean, Go!" I yelled as my 4 year old son ran outside with my 6 month old, Sam. I tried to get to my wife but the flames were too powerful and I ended up running out. I saw my two sons had gotten out fine. I picked them up and started running just as I heard a loud crash.

Two Days Later

I looked down at a couple papers, trying not to cry. My wife Mary had just died from some evil demon. We were in a hotel room, Dean and Sam already asleep. Just then I heard a knock from the door. Not wanting to wake my boys I got up and opened the door. There was nobody there. Just as I was about to close the door I heard a small, short moan. I looked down and saw a small basket with a blanket and letter. I kneeled down and took the letter and read it. It said,

Dear John

I heard about your wife and I'm sorry about your lost. I have had the same thing happen to me too. In fact that's why I want to give this to you. I'm in no shape to have this and I hate to leave this with you but I had no choice. I hope you can care for her and there is something else In the envelope you may need.

With all due respect,

P.J.M.

"I hope you can care for her?" I grabbed the blanket and rolled it down. There, in the basket, was a little baby girl. I stared and looked back in the envelope. I pulled out a piece of paper "Well I'll be damned." I took the baby from the basket and brought her in. She moaned a little but was still asleep. I walked into the room Dean was sleeping in. "Hey Dean, wake up" He whispered. "What is it daddy?" I said tiredly. "I want you to meet your new baby sister," I looked down at the paper in my hand. "Her name is Amanda" I looked down and Amanda was awake, and she had Sea Blue eyes. I looked down and saw she had a necklace too big for her. Dean touched her and her hand wrapped around his finger. "Amanda Mary Winchester" I looked at her and I swear she smiled at me.

Today

Amanda's POV

"Yeah, Yeah keep your ass on Sally, I'm coming, just let me put on my necklace" I called out to my roommate. "Yeah well hurry up, you take longer than a damn hobo does to get ready" "Yeah but think about this" and we say at the same time "I'm sure I ain't no damn hobo" We laughed at the same time. "Yeah well I'll go get the wittle baba" I smiled. The "wittle baba" was her vintage '84 White Mercedes Convertible. I grabbed my necklace that I had my whole life, 22 years and opened it.

Now while most lockets are heart-shaped, mine was a star. In it was a picture of when we went to the beach and me and Sammy were 5, Dean was 8 and Dad was...an age. Dad was holding Sam up on his shoulders while Dean had picked me up bridal style since after that he dumped into the ocean (I had asked him though so you couldn't really blame him) I smiled as I closed the locket and put it just as I heard the loud honk followed by Sally swearing. I left the small house, locked the door and pulled on my sunglasses.

"So what were you swearing at this time?" I asked as I pulled into the car. "Well..." she said as she started the car "This fuckly cat just got in my way and what a fuckly cat it was, just a little ugly piece of shit" I rolled my eyes as I turned on the radio. "Billie Jean" just started playing so Sally shut up and turned it up. Any time this or any Michael Jackson song came up we would sing it at the top of our lungs. I guess you could say it was just typical day from any Texas girl.

Dean POV

(About The Same Time)

"So what do you do now?" Dean asked. "We got work to do" he said as he through a gun into the car trunk. They got into the Impala and starting driving. After about two hours of this silence I said something "So you want to talk" "No" "Fine" Another 20 minutes passed. "Sure you don't wanna talk" "Yes" "Fine" Soon it had been half an hour. I couldn't take the silence any more. I pulled over. "Why'd you pull over, you gotta leak" "Shut up! Look Sam, I can't take the silence so let's get the sappy girl stuff over with now and not later. Come on be a man" "Dean I'm fine let's just get to Mississippi and..." "Oh were not there yet" "Pardon" "Yeah we gotta make a quick stop" "Where?" "Next Stop," I said staring the car. "Paris, Texas" Sam looked at me then said, "Jerk" I replied, "Bitch."

One day and 4 hours later

Amanda POV

"Hey Sall can I borrow a shirt?" "Yeah why?" "I just going out to buy groceries, k?" I asked. "Hey your phone just went off some guy named "Sammy Boy" "Pick it up pick it up pick it up" "Ok" "Hello?" I said rushing into the room grabbing the phone. "I'm sorry your call has been discon..." Crap not soon enough. "I'll be back in a few k." I grabbed the keys.

Dean POV

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

A young lady opened the door. "Hello we were wondering if we could see Amanda Winchester. She lives here, right?" I asked. "Yeah she does but she's out right now but she'll be back in a few and um I'm her roommate Sally" she extended her hand out. "Please to meet you Sally" Sam shook her hand. She smiled at me. "So can we wait for her in here..." "Oh sure come in!" We walked into the small home. I decided to sit down on the small blue chair "Wait no don't sit there!" I heard too late as I sat down I fell. I could hear Sam laughing. "Oh my god are you ok?" she asked. "Super" "God damn chair never stood. I so sorry! Fuckly chair, never did do a damn thing." I stood up walked over to the sofa "Is this fine sit on or will break my ass on this too?" "No that's ones fine" she said, turning bright beet red. "You want anything to drink?" she asked the both of us. Sam asked for I water but I asked for a cold beer.

"So how do you guys know Amanda?" she said as walked over with two beers and a water. "She's our sister" Sam said taking a sip of water "Get out your the famous Winchester brothers" "In the flesh" "Wow so your Dean and your Sam?" we nodded. "You're both so handsome" I smirked. "And she did say you were the funny looking one." Sam starting laughing at this point and looking at him with a glare. I someone jiggle with the door handle. We held our breath as Amanda entered the room "Hey Sall sorry I'm so late I jus..." She dropped in bag as she saw us. "Surprise Amanda!" we both said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister That Never Was

Chapter Two: Leaving Town

**A/N: Just so y'all know, I'll be updating every second day. And Thanks to Jojo2356 for my first review. So R/R. **

Amanda POV

"What the hell are you two doing here?" was my response to seeing my brothers. "Nice to greet us sis" Dean said with smirk. "Get out." I said, filled with anger now. "Get out now!" "Look me just need to talk with you for a minute tops" Sam spoke calmly. I looked at him then back at Dean. Him I could yell at, Sam I couldn't. "Get out of my house!" I screamed. I hadn't realized it but I was crying. I saw Sally back out of the room. She mouthed to me, "I'll be back soon" I nodded as she grabbed the keys and left.

Only till she started the car and sped away I spoke. "I have missed you guys so much!" I said as I came closer to them a hug. They opened their arms and we embraced. Soon I pulled back, tears still in my eyes. "Why you here?" I asked. "Dad on a trip and hasn't been home in a few days." "Yeah so?" "Yet me rephrase that, Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days" My eyes widened. "Yeah." Sam said. "So let me get this straight, you dragged Sam's ass from Stanford and came to get me because dad hasn't been home for a few days?" "Yeah that's right." We stood in silence. "Let me pack my things, tell Sally and I'll be good to go."

About 10 minutes later

Dean POV

"How long does it take to pack a bag a clothing!" I yelled up to my sister. "Hey I'm just getting some other stuff…" "Like guns and knifes?" I asked. "Yeah like guns and knifes." she called back. I saw Sam take a sip of his water. He looked distraught. "Hey Sammy…" "It's Sam" "So what's got you so down, other then your girlfriend dying?" Sam looked at me with a bitchy face. "What?" I asked. "I just haven't seen Amanda since…" "Since you had that big fight with Dad" "Yeah it's just…I don't know."

"Hey guys I'm ready, I just need to wait for Sally and I'll be good to go." Amanda said from behind us. We turned around at the same time. She was at the stairs, carrying a backpack in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. "So what weapons you got in the bag?" I asked. "Well this isn't all of it. Come with me" Me and Sam looked at each other and got up. We exited the through the back. I didn't know what was going to happen. That's when I gasped.

Amanda POV

As I lead my brothers into our backyard, I heard the gasp. Our backyard wasn't the one you'd expect in Texas. Instead of a barren wasteland it was a miniature forest, with trees and little pond. It wasn't big but it was beautiful. "What is this?" Sam asked. "Sally planted it when she first bought the house." I leaned down and opened my duffle bag. There were a few guns and knifes, but what I pulled out was a quiver filled with Sliver tipped arrows. I pulled on an archer glove and began walking into the forest.

I heard Sam and Dean's footprint's behind me. I grabbed a bow from a hollow log. "You still use a bow and arrows?" Dean said, trying to not laugh. I pulled an arrow from the quiver, set it up and pointed it at Dean. "Whoa, let's thing about this, and while your at it, point that damn arrow away from me" "Move" I said. He moved out of the way just as I shot the arrow at a target on a tree that was 50 feet away. "Nice shot" "Thanks, it may not run in the blood but…" I said smirking. "Hey!" as Sam and Dean figured it out.

About 5 minutes later

Sam POV

As Amanda and Sally said their last goodbyes, Dean and I waited in the Impala. Sally walked over with Amanda to the car. As Amanda opened the door I heard Sally ask to talk to Dean about the car. Dean got out of the car, happy someone actually liked his car then mocked it. We sat there. "So, how was Stanford?" Amanda asked. "Fine" I replied. God, this was awkward. Finally Dean came back into car and started the car saying, "Damn, that bitch sure knows a lot about cars. Amanda, why didn't you tell me your roommate knew so much about cars?" "Don't call her a bitch and you know why. You know why I don't talk with you, dad or…" she trailed off her sentence. "Me." I said. "Yeah, you Sammy." "Actually, it's Sam now," explaining to her. "I don't give a damn."

Dean stepped in and started talking. "Hey let's listen to some tunes!" Just as he was about to turn on the radio, Amanda said quietly "If that's classic rock, I'm going to kick your ass!" "Ah, that's our little Amanda." "Here play this" Amanda said, handing me a cassette tape. "What is it?" I asked. "Just play it. It reminds me of home" Sam put the cassette in and soon "Billie Jean staring playing. Dean and I looked back at her. "Hey I didn't say OUR home, I said MY home. You know, with Sally." Under his breath I heard Dean say "Son of bitch, I can't believe Michael Jackson's playing in my car!" Yep things were back to normal, well about as normal as it can get. I mean, we were hunting demons and carrying over a dozen guns. But it was nice, seeing Amanda, and Dean. Things were going to get complicating but we always be there for each other.

**So what do you think? REVIEW AND RESPOND!**

**Love: Carrie A.K.A. Care Bear**


End file.
